1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus capable of performing facsimile communication via the Internet, control method therefor, and computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, facsimile apparatuses capable of performing facsimile communication via the Internet have been proposed. In facsimile communication, this facsimile apparatus converts data to be transmitted into a predetermined file format, and transmits the converted data via the Internet.
However, the file-formatted data may not reach a target destination. Even if the data reaches the target destination apparatus, this partner apparatus may not interpret the data.
To solve these problems, when no reception confirmation is obtained from the destination (receiving-side) apparatus upon executing facsimile communication via the Internet, only a public switched telephone network (PSTN) is used for the same destination in subsequent facsimile communication.
However, the shift to communication using only the PSTN is not preferable to effectively use the Internet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a facsimile apparatus capable of reducing the communication cost by efficiently using the Internet, control method therefor, and computer-readable storage medium.
To achieve the above object, a facsimile apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a facsimile apparatus capable of performing facsimile communication via the Internet, comprises communication means capable of communicating image data converted into a predetermined file format or unconverted image data via the Internet, and control means for changing a data communication form by the communication means on the basis of data received from an external device at a calling destination.
For example, when the image data converted into the file format cannot be transmitted to a target calling destination by communication via the Internet, the control means preferably changes the data communication form to the calling destination by the communication means into a data communication form in which image data not converted into the file format is transmitted.
When the image data converted into the file format is communicated via the Internet and the data received from the external device at the calling destination represents that contents of the image data cannot be interpreted, the control means preferably changes the data communication form to the calling destination by the communication means into a data communication form in which image data not converted into the file format is transmitted.
The communication means can communicate using a telephone network, and when a target calling destination cannot be detected by communication via the Internet, the control means preferably changes the data communication form to the calling destination by the communication means into a data communication form using only the telephone network.
The communication means can communicate using a telephone network, and when the data received from the external device at the calling destination represents that contents of the image data transmitted via the Internet cannot be interpreted, the control means preferably changes the data communication form to the calling destination by the communication means into a data communication form using only the telephone network.
To achieve the above object, a control method for a facsimile apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following steps.
That is, a control method for a facsimile apparatus capable of performing facsimile communication via the Internet, comprises the step of changing a data communication form on the basis of data received from an external device at a calling destination in communicating image data converted into a predetermined file format or unconverted image data via the Internet.
When the image data converted into the file format cannot be transmitted to a target calling destination by communication via the Internet, or when the image data converted into the file format is communicated via the Internet and the data received from the external device at the calling destination represents that contents of the image data cannot be interpreted, the data communication form to the calling destination is preferably changed into a data communication form in which image data not converted into the file format is transmitted.
Further, there is provided a computer-readable storage medium capable of realizing the arrangement of the facsimile apparatus.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.